creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wino
thumb|268px Lubiłem wieczorem posiedzieć jakieś pół godziny w barze. Zazwyczaj co wieczór tam wpadałem na drinka, czasami na dwa. Jedynie w weekendy zdarzało mi się wypić coś więcej. Dziś również chciałem odstresować się po pracy i napić czegoś, więc po drodze do domu wstąpiłem do swojego ulubionego baru. Już miałem podejść do lady by coś zamówić, lecz dostrzegłem gościa pubu, którego tu nigdy nie widziałem. Był to siwy, starszy mężczyzna. Na oko strzelałem, że był już na emeryturze. Zauważył, że na niego spojrzałem. Nawiązaliśmy krótki kontakt wzrokowy i gestem dłoni zawołał mnie. Nawet nie wiem czemu, ale zrezygnowałem z podejścia do barmana i ruszyłem prosto do staruszka. Usiadłem na przeciwko i spojrzałem na stół. Była tu jedynie szklanka whisky, która wyglądała na jeszcze nietkniętą. — Napijesz się ze mną, młodzieńcze? — zapytał, uśmiechając się lekko. Zgodziłem się, a on rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, szczególną uwagę zwracając na barmana. Z torby wyciągnął butelkę wina i niewielką szklankę, do której nalał trunku. Wyjaśnił mi, że był to alkohol jego roboty i chciałby poznać opinie. Z niemałym niepokojem ująłem szklaneczkę i powąchałem zawartość. Ta sytuacja była co najmniej dziwna, ale nie chciałem robić mu przykrości, więc spróbowałem. Jak się okazało, wino było naprawdę pyszne. Czerwonej barwy, słodkie i mocne, o znajomym smaku, lecz nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć, czym był ten smak. Poinformowałem staruszka, że wino bardzo mi smakuje i jest to prawdopodobnie najlepsze jakie piłem. To akurat nie było dziwne, bo nie zdarzało mi się zbyt często pić wina. Uradowany podziękował mi i dolał jeszcze, po czym zaczął zasypywać różnymi opowieściami ze swojego życia. Mój pobyt w barze się przedłużył do prawie dwóch godzin, lecz nie przeszkadzało mi to. Na koniec podziękowałem mu za poczęstowanie, powiedziałem, że miło było mi go poznać i pożegnałem się. Na następny dzień znowu ujrzałem w tym barze tego samego staruszka. Chciałem być miły, więc podszedłem się przywitać. Sytuacja się powtórzyła, znowu nalał mi swojego trunku i zaczął opowiadać różne rzeczy. Tym razem z tą różnicą, że pod koniec poprosił mnie o odprowadzenie do domu, bo podobno źle się poczuł. Nie protestowałem, tym bardziej, że mieszkał całkiem niedaleko. Po dotarciu na miejsce kazał mi wejść do środka, bo chciałby mi dać coś za pomoc. Upierałem się, że nie trzeba, jednak ponownie nie chciałem sprawić mu jakiejś przykrości, więc wszedłem. Zaczął mi opowiadać, że wino robi właśnie tutaj, a w pokoju za kuchnią ma pracownię. Gotowe wino trzymał w piwnicy, a jako wynagrodzenie za pomoc chciał ofiarować mi butelkę lub dwie. Poprosił bym poczekał, a sam zawrócił by zejść do piwnicy. Rzucił jeszcze przez ramię, bym nie zaglądał do jego pracowni. Nie było go już przez kilka minut, a we mnie rosła ciekawość. Chciałem poznać, czym był ten znajomy smak i z czego robi wino staruszek, którego zaledwie wczoraj poznałem. Spojrzałem na drzwi do piwnicy, czy aby czasem już nie wraca i szybko poszedłem szukać pokoju, który nazywał pracownią. Za kuchnią były jedne drzwi, więc problemu ze znalezieniem nie miałem. Otworzyłem drzwi i namacałem włącznik światła. Po oświetleniu pomieszczenia moim oczom ukazał się stół, na którym leżały różne części ludzkiego ciała oraz kilka rzeźnickich narzędzi. Tuż obok stała balia wypełniona po brzegi krwią. Przypomniałem sobie czego był to smak i ledwo powstrzymałem wymioty by móc jak najszybciej stąd uciec. ---- Żródło: paranormalne.pl Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie